Love of the past
by RoseGirl99
Summary: To lose the first love, is always hard. To meet the first love, after thirteen years of seperation is much more harder. Thirteen years after losing his love Gino Weinberg, husband and father, meets the japanese woman, Saki, again. She was his first love and he remembers the evening when he lost her. GinoxOC, GinoxKaren


A story for my second favorite character: Gino Weinberg. I hope you enjoy this oneshot and the grammar and writing is okay. I want to make a school leaving examination in english. If you have tips, tell me something about content and grammar.

If someone has a wish for a oneshot, please tell me. If someone is interested.

Enjoy it.

_But Lord Gino, this can work impossible." Sakis hands were clasped around with the hands of her opposite. Her hands were hold softly. As she looked up, she could see into the blue eyes from the noble. _

"_You are a britannian noble, I am an eleven. Your parents would never accept it-"_

"_I don't care, what my parents say." Gino interrupted her. __He hold her hands harder. „I don't care, what my parents say. __They don't understand it, and they will never understand it! __But I don't look after money and reputation. __I love you, Saki."_

_The strength from his voice has turned, his face and voice became very soft. __"I really love you, Saki. We will find a way. __I promise you." Gino could see her uncertainty in her brown eyes. Instead of saying more words, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer and laid his lips on hers. Gino could taste again her full lips. Tender soft, it was always a pleasance to engross these lips. The girl under him melted, she fell against his chest and replied this gesture with full abandon. _

"_What is going on her?" _

_An acute screaming interrupted the couple, both of them moved apart like scared deer's. Of the reflex, the fourteen years old noble placed himself in front of the thirteen maid. Saki hold herself on Ginos upper arm, her eyes widened, her mouth lightly _

_Open, the fear was written in her face. Always, she was always scared of being cached, but that it still happened_

_Lord and Lady Weinberg, two nobles in their forties, stared aghast to the pictures ahead of them. Their son, who stood in front of the maid, a protecting expression in his face. "What is this here?" Lady Weinbergs voice cutt he silence, which was thick as fog. She was controlled, but she was beside herself with rage. "Gino, did we saw right?" Lord Weinberg announced himself either and he looked at his son up and down. "Did you kiss this girl?" This time, his eyes went to the young girl, who winced. Gino still stood; he said no word and moved no centimetre. __"Answer me, son!" _

"_Yes, I did, father.", He replied without moving his eyelashes. As the gaze of his parents even worse, the fourteen years old began to continue. __"I love her, mother, father."_

"_Gino, no!", tried Saki to calm him down and to make him silent. _

"_I don't care, if she is an eleven or not! I love her, no matter what she is!" His determination was clear to feel. His body language said everything, his face and his voice were only the peak of the ice mountain – or the last hit, to bring his parents in rage._

"_How dare you, Gino?!" Lord Weinberg neared them with big steps, pulled the boy with all his power to the side and hit Saki around her ears. Her head turned to right you could hear her whimper. A red mark decorated her right cheek tears were in her eyes. __She knew, where this was going to… _

"_Father!" __Gino wanted to escape the drag on his arm but the other houses servants whom his mother called quickly held him back. Lord Weinberg took her black hair pulled her up and hit her again. _

"_Saki!", he cried and tried to get himself away. "Let me go!" he bawled and, but he didn't came free. __The grapes were even tighter. Her sobbing got louder, completely drained and scared. __His mother walked next to her husband and took the chin of the maid between her forefinger and middle finger. _

"_How dare you to ensnare my son, you little harlot?!" Both she hit her hand against her cheek and Saki cried now completely. Lord Weinberg took again her hair and brings her to stand up. He let the grip fall and took her upper arm; you could her again her screams. Her face was red because of the tears and the beats. He pulled her behind him and Gino tried his last chance to escape. The last words, you could her from the former maid of the Weinberg estate was a quit: "I love you, Gino." _

The memory awakened again in Gino, as he sat on the opposite from her. How many years have passed since the last time he experienced this horrible evening? Thirteen years, fourteen or maybe even fifteen? After Saki was thrown out of the mansion, to go the whole hog and he went to the military. He did not want to do anything with his family anymore, not with the Weinbergs and especially nothing with his parents. He succeeded to free himself from home and became the Knight of Three.

And now, after such a long time, he sat across of her.

"What do you think, Gino?" Her bright voice became feminine. She was not the shy girl anymore, which in the end of her childhood worked in the big mansion of the family Weinberg. She was a woman now, a real woman. A woman, who you really could respect and he suffered a snub. Although he lived in Tokyo for ten years, he had seen her only one hour ago.

"I think about the past." He answered after a long wave of silence from himself. With his finger, he ran his hand over the edge of his glass. "How we two spend time together." Her brown eyes went now to her glass. "I thought the same thing." She took a sip of her water and as she took it down, she fastened her eyes on his face.

"Tell me something about your lfe, Gino." She begged and waited on his reaction. But Gino looked on the small gold ring on his right finger and immediately, a picture of his family came upon his eyes.

"I am married since seven years."

"I have seen it already." She looked at the ring and a smile came on her face. "A lovely ring. What's the name of you wife?"

"Karen." He answered her question and drank something from his drink. "Karen Kozuki – Weinberg. She persisted absolutely on a double name."

„So you married a Japanese?"

"Yes and no. She is half Japanese." Although there was no reason, he felt himself guilty. He married Karen, who shared the same nationality, as his first love. Saki seemed to read his thought, a warm smile came on her face.

"Don't make yourself accusations." At once went his blue eyes on her brown. She read his face. Still, she knew him more than anyone. The only one, who knew him as good as Saki and could read him like an open book, was Karen. Only her.

"I am glad for you. For you as well as your wife."

"Thank you, Saki." Anyway, he wanted to ask her one more thing. „Tell me, do you miss sometimes the former times?" Again came silence, nobody said anything. Saki let her eyes go over the other guests in the café.

"Yes and no.", was her answer. Gino wanted to say something to ask more, but she reacted faster. "I miss the time back then, because we could – in spite of all problems – have a good relationship. Of course, there was always the chance, that your parents could us find, but we both were in love." She made a short break, to talk more. "You can see this love on one hand in the positive way and on the other in the negative. The good way was that we loved for the first. There were these butterflies and this big greenness. We were teenagers at the beginning of their time and a little time before, we were kids. The bad way was that we fell in love with another person from another status."

Their eyes met again and she put her hands in her lap. "But when I think about the time, I can only say, that I absolutely don't regret this relationship.", she finished her opinion and she began to say nothing. "How were you doing since this incident? I didn't hear anything from you."

It was one of the worst phases in his life. As an eleven, she could write no letters. He had often tried to find her and he hang on to the fact that he will find her someday. However, after this evening, he never saw her again and finally he could only be with her in his thoughts. This time, he went through the depths of hell and he developed detestation against his parents.

But after all, he stayed happy. He was always in a good mood and he always smiled. And only because he could learn something out of it. You must complete with your story and you must could smile again. He finished the incident with Saki and his parents, when he was sixteen. His parents gave up to contact him more and about Saki, Gino had made piece. After this, he was as good as ever. He laughed, he joked and he brought his friends to a smile.

"At the beginning, it was hard." She said and she interrupted his thoughts of the past. "I accused myself of the past. I had always self-doubts and I could never turn them away. Until I began to work again as a maid in a noble family. Between, I must steal my food and drinks. You know, bread and water, that was my staple food for a long time. But the family welcomed me, despite my status. There were strict rules, but the count and the countess did never hit me, or something like that. Although I am a Japanese, they respected me and that was enough for me. I had a warm bed, warm food, clean clothes and a permanent attitude. Until I managed it to go my own way."

„And as what do you work now?", Gino was interested and bended forward. She smiled again. "I am now the director of an orphanage." After this statement she called waiter and paid her water. Gino drew a brow up. What did she want to do now?"

"I must go again. My break isn't going in eternally." She stood up and she shook hands with him. "I wish you luck, Gino for your family and your family. Your wife can be very happy, to have someone like you. Goodbye." She took her winter jacket and left the café. Gino was left behind.

Gino was puzzled and his thoughts were disturbed with the ring tone of his handy. He took it immediately. "Hello?"

„Dad, it's Phillip." A smile widened on the face of the knight of Three. The childish voice of his son was excited. "What is it, Phillip?"

„Please come home. Mom is going to burn the kitchen down."

"Hey, I hear everything, Phillip." Gino could hear the voice of his wife and he had to laugh. Yes, his wife really was no good cook. She could defeat every enemy on the battlefield, but in the fight kitchen versus Karen, she loosed in every way.

"I come home and help you."

When Gino hung up, he had to think about her. She really became was true woman and he a true man. Both of them were no adolescents anymore and they both had a shining future ahead of them.

When he stepped out of the café, he looked into the sky and now he knew exactly, the two of them, after thirteen years of separation, they made piece with this time. And it was good as it was. Then he looked into a future with his wife and son.

And it was a love long ago.

A love of the past…


End file.
